Your Overprotective Automail Touch
by taleros
Summary: After hearing a threat to her well-being by the Fuhrer, Edward becomes obsessed with protecting Winry at all costs...even if it costs him her love...a different version of my other story "OverProtective" please read and review!
1. Growing Up

**Fullmetal59; so i know it's literally been years since the last time i've actually done much on this site, but here you have it! a new-ish kind of story. It's almost like my story "OverProtective" but a bit remastered so to speak. I just finished watching episode 29 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and kind of sparked the idea, so hope you guys enjoy!**

Your Overprotective Automail Touch

Chapter 1: Growing Up

Her graceful blond hair flowed with the wind of the train. The open window filled her with both pollution and the sound of a bustling city. Central was almost in plain view. She sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

_The sound of the phone barely had the chance to ring when she answered._

"_Hello?" She heard hesitation on the other end of the line._

_"Hey Winry," Edward's voice was the last thing she expected._

"_Ed? What brings you to actually call me? Wait a minute; does it have anything to do with broken automail?" Winry grinded her teeth as she spit out the question. She heard him swallow his own spit through the telephone._

"_No! It's not about that, I promise!" Winry gave a sigh a relief. Despite the fact that she was glad to hear her precious automail had not been ruined, distress began to show in her blue eyes._

"_Then why did you call? Has something else happened?" Her tone of voice had become soft. Edward lightly coughed and asked,_

"_Winry, what would you say to coming up to Central for a little while? You must have been working hard in Rush Valley lately, you machine junkie!" She gasped and could almost imagine the goofy smile on his face._

"I can't believe he actually called me to visit him and Al. Maybe he's growing up after all," she said to herself as she laughed.

**Central; Ed and Al's Room**

A blond haired boy walked out of the shower and into the room he was currently staying at in Central Headquarters. He walked over to his dresser and slipped on his black pants and a loose black dress shirt.

"So what were you going to do again, brother?" Al's voice caught him off guard and he stepped back quickly.

"Um, well you see, I had called Winry up to Central…" Ed trailed off with a small voice.

"Really? You of all people called her up here?"

"You heard what the Fuhrer said Al. He threatened to do something to her if I 'don't behave'. No matter how much I want to resign from the military, I can't," he said as he clenched his automail fist.

"And so you called Winry to…?" Al still seemed confused.

"…to keep her in my sights at all times," he said with determination reflecting in his golden eyes.

A lot of shuffling was heard outside of the room. Ed and Al looked at each other and dashed through the door. They were met with the sight of soldiers running down the hall. Edward grabbed one of the soldiers out of the crowd.

"Hey what's going on?" The soldier saluted him and responded,

"Scar has been sighted near Central Station, sir!"

Edward's eyes widened and he took off running, soon being followed by Al.

**Central; Train Station**

Winry took no time in exiting the train. She appreciated the fact she could stretch her legs. She looked around hoping to find Edward or Alphonse, but they were nowhere to be found. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I don't expect a parade, but I would like for them to at least be on time."

She heard footsteps behind her. Winry hastily turned around to be met with a man with tan skin,

sunglasses and an x-shaped scar on his face. Recognizing him, she slowly took steps back.

"Where is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?"

Winry's blue orbs were stricken with fear.

"I-I don't know."

"State Alchemists have been driven away from the ways of God and I am the one to make them feel his wrath. There is no reason to protect them," he said, staring at the markings on his arm.

"But Ed has different reasons for joining the military!" Winry stood her ground in protecting Edward.

"There is no good reason for becoming a murderer."

"He's not a murderer!"

Scar grew impatient and proceeded towards the young girl.

"I have no reason to kill you, but if you remain in my way, I will without hesitation."

The sounds of running feet and clanks of metal were soon made apparent.

"Hey bastard, I'm right here!"


	2. Murderer

**Fullmetal59; alright so the first chapter seems to have gone alright! let's hope i can keep it going!**

Your Overprotective Automail Touch

Chapter 2: Murderer

**Central; Train Station**

Scar didn't even have the chance to move before Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade. Scar narrowed his eyes and quickly dodged the attack and grabbed onto Ed's arm. Crimson began to glow.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he pushed Ed out of harm's way. Scar violently glared at Alphonse.

"You alchemists are all sinners. I shall cleanse you and send you to our creator!" Scar placed his hand on the side of Al's armor. Instantly, the metal shattered, leaving a hole at his torso. Ed clenched his teeth and swung his blade at his opponent, managing to graze his shoulder.

"So what exactly do you consider yourself then Scar? You don't only kill State Alchemists. What happens to the ones caught in the crossfire? You kill them too, don't you?" Edward stared at a shocked and helpless Winry. Before he stepped up once again, a snap was heard in the distance. Flames soon followed. Ed instinctively ran to Winry and covered her from the fire. When he turned around Scar was nowhere to be found.

"Fullmetal, you are an idiot for not waiting to arrive with back up," Roy's familiar voice said. Ed became upset and violently grasped Winry's wrist with his automail.

"Who knows what would have happened if I showed up as late as you guys!" Edward shouted as a fire burned behind his eyes. Winry ignored the pain as long as she could, but it became too much to hold in.

"Ed, you're hurting me…" she said in an attempt to whisper. He didn't notice and continued to squeeze her skin. She flinched at the increasing pain before once again trying to get his attention,

"Ed, let go!"

His eyes widened as he immediately freed her wrist. Reticence fell over the entire station.

**Central; Ed and Al's Room**

After repairing his brother's armor, Ed and Winry wound up in Central Headquarters to relax from the earlier event. Al had decided to do some research on his own in the library. Ed sighed and kept his gaze away from Winry. She shifted her feet a little.

"Um, Ed?"

Unexpectedly, Ed turned around hastily, caught sight of the bruise on her wrist, and said in a frantic tone, "I'm sorry I hurt you Winry." She looked at her wound and playfully said,

"Don't worry about it! I wasn't going to talk about that." Her tone changed almost instantly. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

_Scar's voice echoed through her mind. "There is no good reason for becoming a murderer."_

"Have you…have you ever killed anyone, Edward?" The question caught him by surprise. He turned his eyes away from her. Images of his brother, Nina, and the countless other people he had not been able to save flashed through his mind.

"I might as well have," he stated. "I guess my position in the military suits me just fine." He walked over to the small window in his room and stared at the setting sun. Winry walked over him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not a bad person Ed. Your heart has good intentions. You try your best," she said with a warm smile.

_It seems so ironic to me, that an angel like her could hang around a sinner like me, he thought to himself._

The phone rang and interrupted their moment together. Ed walked over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Fullmetal Alchemist?" asked a man on the other line.

"Who's asking?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Colonel Mustang needs to see you in his office, sir."

"I'll be right there," he mumbled as he hung up. Winry looked to him confused.

"What was that all about?"

"Well it looks like we have to head up to Mustang's office," he said, reluctantly.

"He needs me too?" She asked.

"No, but I'm sure as hell not going to let you stay here by yourself."

_I've failed so many people in such a short time, but I will not fail you. I won't let anything happen. And there's no way I'm going to let you out of my sights._


	3. Edward

**Fullmetal59; I guess the lack of reviews are giving me a little less encouragement than I hoped but I am very pleased with the ones who did! So if you like the story, try and review it for me! Even a simple 'good job' works for me! (sorry if it's a bit short)**

Your Overprotective Automail Touch

Chapter 3: Edward…

**Central; Colonel Mustang's Office**

"So what do you need this time, Colonel?" Ed said with his arms crossed. Roy smirked.

"Well, I wanted to talk about the incident with Scar. What exactly—" He looked over to find Winry standing in the room. He sighed, "Um, Fullmetal, what is she doing here?"

"You of all people should know the danger of leaving her alone, especially in the military headquarters," Ed replied. Winry rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about Alphonse? You couldn't leave her with him?"

"He's not around right now. He had something to take care of."

"Well I have to ask some questions about Scar. I don't mean to sound rude, Miss Rockbell, but you could you wait outside for just a moment?" Roy asked.

"Of course, it's no problem." She nodded instantly and smiled. Edward grunted.

"Well will you have someone watching her?" He kept his gaze away from her.

"I guess I can have Hawkeye watch her if you'd want."

"Edward…" Winry violently whispered. Ed looked back at her to see she was trembling.

"Stop treating me like some damn child!" She exploded. She used all her strength to punch him square on the cheek. Ed fell to the floor in shock. Winry ran past Hawkeye and out of Mustang's office.

"Um, Lieutenant, could you run after her?" Ed asked, mindlessly before falling unconscious. The collision of his head to the floor didn't help him at all. Hawkeye looked at Roy before following Ed's command.

**Central; The streets**

Riza stumbled across Winry sitting down on a bench. She caught her breath and sat next to her with a soft face.

"Ed told you to come follow me, didn't he?" she asked with an annoyed face. "Of all people, he should know I can take care of myself." Riza rested her hand on Winry's shoulder.

"I'm sure he does know that, but, he has his reasons, Winry. There are a lot of things that are not right in the military right now. We have all felt the effects of that. I'm not even working under Roy anymore," she slightly laughed to hide her true feelings about the situation.

"You're not? But weren't you with him this afternoon?"

"I was actually just picking a few things up from his office." Winry lowered her eyes and muttered a small 'oh' under her breath.

"Look, Winry, I know how you're mad about Edward's actions, but he's just worried about you. He cares about you a lot more than you could even imagine, trust me," Riza said with a lighthearted smile. Winry blushed at the thought of her little blond alchemist.

**Central; Ed and Al's Room**

After her talk with Riza, she had returned to the room she stayed at with Ed and Al. She sighed as she instantly fell on the couch, as if she had been running around all day. She reached into her suitcase, which had coincidentally been beside the couch, and pulled out a picture.

_He kissed my cheek the day my parents died. It was really subtle, after I had stopped yelling at them. Granny took the picture without either of us knowing. That peck seemed to be the biggest thing in the world for me when I was young. Now it just makes me blush. The thought of him doing that to me now…oh Edward._


	4. Dog of the Military

**Fullmetal59; still wanting some reviews guys! Like I said, I'm thankful for the ones reviewing but I'd reeaaaallly want some more feedback! Please! I'm gonna take forever to update if I don't get at least 3 reviews :P oh and, if you've ever gotten to read my first version of this story, this is where some things start to change drastically, you'll see.**

Your Overprotective Automail Touch

Chapter 4: Dog of the Military

**Central; Colonel Mustang's Office**

Ed slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his face as he sluggishly brought himself off of the couch.

"So you had the courtesy to bring me to the couch, Colonel? That seems strange," Ed laughed slightly before remembering the earlier event. "Did the Lieutenant go after Winry?" Roy smirked.

"You really do love her don't you, Fullmetal?" Ed blushed, a violent shade of red, which caused Roy to laugh uncontrollably. "It's ok, Ed. It's normal to like a girl. And yes, Hawkeye went after her. I believe she already made it back to your room."

Ed walked out, without acknowledging Mustang. As he ambled along the hallway, he took his time to think. A voice caught him off guard.

"Hello, Edward Elric."

Ed turned with his eyes widened as he focused on the Fuhrer beside him. Bradley stared at him coldly before regaining his joyous composure.

"What's the problem, young alchemist? You look at me like I'm a monster," he said with a grin. "I see that you've brought Miss Rockbell to Central. Have you been behaving yourself?" Ed clenched his teeth and tightened his fists.

"Yeah, I've been just peachy…sir," he replied with a venomous tone.

"That's good, and I would hope that you keep it that way. Winry is such a lovely young girl. I'd hate if any harm were to come to her." After those words, Bradley walked away. Ed stopped when he was no longer in sight. He punched the closest wall with all of his might, leaving a great hole.

_Dammit…dammit…dammit!_ He held onto his forehead as he cursed at himself. After sighing, he caught sight of the time on the clock._ 7:30 P.M. I don't think Alphonse was going to come home until later…that means…that Winry is by herself right now!_

With that, he ran in the direction of his room.

**Central; Ed and Al's Room**

Ed busted the door open, as if he was determined on putting out a house fire. The loud sound caused Winry to awaken and jolt from her seat on the couch. Upon noticing it was Ed, she quickly hid the picture inside the cushions.

"Ed! What the hell is your problem barging in like that?" She yelled. After finding nothing wrong, he sighed and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry…I was just making sure you were safe," he said with a satisfying cross of his arms. Despite the anger of him waking her up, she still managed to flash him a smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you care." The response caught him off guard. A blush once again came over his cheeks before he coughed and mumbled 'ok'. Silence fell on the two young blonds for some time. Winry attempted to lift the heavy atmosphere. She stood up from the couch and laughed,

"Well you must have had a long day Ed, so why don't you rest? I promise I won't run off anywhere, I'll just go and take a shower." As she turned to walk towards the small bathroom, Ed gently grabbed her wrist with his only human hand. She turned quickly to see what was wrong.

The intensity in his eyes almost frightened her. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought his face closer and closer to her. Ed barely grazed the edge of her lips with his own. Winry began to feel him tremble. His warm breath tickled the end of her nose. They remained like this for a matter of seconds. She wanted to close the space between them desperately, but something was holding her back.

"Edward?" she whispered delicately. Her soft voice brought him back to reality when he swiftly moved his lips to her cheek. He planted a forceful peck.

_Why the hell did I do that? Dammit, how could I do this to her? This will only make things worse._

"I can't do this, not now," Ed said, frustrated, before turning away from her. Her heart fell for a moment.

"What…what do you mean?" Winry asked, holding back tears of disappointment. Edward tried to formulate an answer as he sat on the couch. He lowered his golden eyes to not have to face Winry.

"These feelings I have are the reason that you're in danger in the first place. God really likes to mess with me, don't you think? I think he's giving me a hint that, as a sinner, I shouldn't be allowed to love. It will only cause trouble for them." Tears began to form in the corner of her eye before she wiped it off instantly, afraid that it might wipe away the warmth from Edward's kiss.

"That's not true, Ed. First of all, it's not just your feelings," she hesitated for a moment before just spitting out the words, "I love you, Edward Elric!" The words rolled off of her tongue almost gracefully. The thought filled him with warmth before it began to backfire and sting him.

"Won't that mean anything to you, Ed?" He began to tremble once again, hearing the voice he loved sound so unbearably hurt.

"It does mean something. It means more than you could imagine, Winry, but I have to play along in God's maze. If I can't love, then I'd rather no one love me," he said, coldly. She could no longer hold in her tears.

"From now on, just treat me like another dog of the military—" Ed was interrupted by both Winry, and, coincidentally, Alphonse, who had just walked into the room.

"You bastard, you don't have to be like that!" Winry yelled as she fell to her knees. "You don't have to be…" Edward decided to not respond.

"What's going on?" Al demanded.

"Alphonse, look after her for me. There's something I need to pick up," Ed said as he tapped at Al's armor before walking out. After closing the door behind him, he took a moment to think.

_Winry, forgive me. You don't understand; it may be my overprotective nature, but I want you to be safe. I think I can handle things better if I disregard my feelings I'll make it up to you; I promise…_

He slightly touched his lips, remembering the warmth of her cheek. One single tear escaped from his eye.

_I love you too…_


	5. Invitation

**Fullmetal59; alright! 3 reviews! Good job, thanks guys :) well, maybe we could shoot for 4? Or 5? Anyone have any ideas that could help show off my story a bit more? I could make a new summary I guess. Well hope you like it! (Once again, sorry if it's a bit short)**

Your Overprotective Automail Touch

Chapter 5: Invitation

**Central; Ed and Al's Room**

Alphonse knelt down next to Winry's helpless figure. He heard her crying and sniffling. Wet tears began to stain the wood floor.

"Why was I brought in the first place, Al? Why the hell would he call me up here? The more I want to think it's because he wanted to see me, the more I doubt it," she said, furiously wiping away tears. Al looked off to the side.

"Winry, the Fuhrer is using you as a hostage, to keep brother from quitting the military and researching the Philosopher's Stone," he said as reached his arm at to Winry. She accepted his help and they both sat on the couch.

"I see; that's why Ed has been acting so strange. So he called to keep an eye on me?"

"Yeah, he thought it would be easier to protect you at arm's length. So what happened with you guys?" Winry fell back on the moment she had with Edward. Her blue eyes reflected anger for a split second.

_Dammit, Edward, why did you have to just walk out on me? We could have talked about this. No matter how much I hate it, I can't deny the fact that his face was so close. Those golden eyes were irresistible. I could feel his breath…and he kissed my cheek…just like that day._

"Winry?" She came back to reality and began to blush.

"Nothing happened!" Al chuckled before talking once again.

"You know Ed can be very hard-headed. He carries so much guilt and thinks that he doesn't deserve anything. Knock some sense into him." Winry felt comforted by Al's words and she shot him her famous smile.

A knock at the door was heard.

**Central; Headquarters**

"Man, this uniform is so heavy," Ed said as he looked into the mirror. A freshly ironed military uniform now clothed him. He finished buttoning up the torso to cover his white dress shirt. Ed sighed as he looked at his reflection. He narrowed his eyes and spit into a nearby trashcan, nearly disgusted.

After getting himself ready, he walked out into the hallway of Central headquarters. Unexpectedly, Ed bumped into Riza Hawkeye. She stared at him, quite surprised with his appearance.

"Since when do you wear your military uniform, Edward?" Ed slightly scratched the back of his head and turned away from her.

"I am a soldier of the military, Lieutenant. I might as well look the part," he replied as he crossed his arms.

"You don't have to full me, Ed. You believe in that whole 'girls love men in uniform' stereotype, don't you?" Riza asked with a sincere tone. Once again, that familiar blush covered his face.

"What! Of course not, what would give you that idea?"

"Good luck," she said as she laughed and walked away from him. Ed held a dumbfounded look as her figure disappeared. He shook his head and continued down the military corridor. As he advanced, he heard two voices in the distance. One was clearly Winry's, but the other was unrecognizable. Upon arriving, he noticed a soldier talking to her.

"I know you don't know me Miss, but your beauty is striking, and I would be honored if you allowed for me to take you out for dinner tonight," the man said in the most charming way. The invitation caught her off guard to say the least, and it made her a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, you seem very sweet, but I actually already have a date tonight," she said, nervously. Once she noticed Ed, she stomped over to him and put her hands on her hips. "So Edward, how much longer were you expecting me to wait before you showed up?"

"Huh? What do you—?" Ed attempted to ask before being interrupted.

"Don't play dumb with me! Now let's go before we lose our reservations at the restaurant!" Winry yelled before grabbing his hand and forcing him to follow her.

After they were out of sight, the soldier sighed and said in a strange voice,

"Damn, well that didn't go as planned."


	6. Shadows That Follow

**Fullmetal59; sorry, I know, a bit short again and after a while of not updating too. Well hope you guys enjoy :)**

Your Overprotective Automail Touch

Chapter 6: Shadows That Follow

**Central; The streets**

Ed stared down at his arm, held on tightly by Winry's hand. He wore an annoyed expression.

"Do you have to still hold on to me?" he asked as he pulled away from her grip.

"So what, you have to act all hard-ass now, Ed?" Winry crossed her arms and stared straight into his golden eyes. He turned away instantly.

"If you're done using me as an excuse to skip out on a date…" he pondered on the event before finishing, "…can I go now?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No. If I walk back in that building, then that soldier will know I was lying to him, and plus, neither of us have eaten yet…so why don't we go eat something?" Winry shifted her feet slightly. Edward grunted.

"I said to just see me as another soldier," he replied.

"Then fine, be my escort." Winry smirked as she watched Ed scramble for a response.

"And if I decline?"

"C'mon Ed, would you really want me walking around in the streets alone?" He sighed and gave in to her sneaky ways of making a date.

"Dammit, Winry, fine I'll go."

**Central; Fuhrer King Bradley's Office**

"So, did you entice the young girl, soldier?" asked Bradley, with his infamous smile.

"You can cut the acting, Wrath. And no, I wasn't able to. The Fullmetal pipsqueak showed up and she walked off with him," the soldier said as he turned into his familiar form. The flash of light revealed none other than Envy.

"I told you that it would have been easier if you just took the form of Edward Elric," Bradley, also known as Wrath, said in an annoyed tone.

"It's hard to act the part of a young naive alchemist, but don't worry I'll be able to handle everything. I have an interesting idea."

**Central; Restaurant**

The restaurant wasn't extremely fancy, but it was still nice. People were still dressed mostly formal. Ed and Winry occupied a booth close to a window that revealed the sidewalk. She looked across the table and focused on his new wardrobe.

"I always dreaded the day that I'd see you in a military uniform, but to tell you the truth, you actually look nice wearing it," she said with a subtle smile. Ed turned away quickly in order to hide the red on his cheeks as he remembered Hawkeye's accusation. Winry sighed.

"You don't have to ignore me, you know." Ed widened his eyes as though he never considered the idea. She crossed her arms and said, "I guess we can just leave and pick up something from the military headquarters if you'd feel more comfortable doing that."

"No, I'm sorry, eating here is fine." As soon as the waiter came by, Ed turned to Winry and smiled, "Just order anything you want." He gave her his famous goofy grin. She hesitated before ordering. To his surprise, Winry actually had a big appetite. Once the waiter finished taking both of their orders, Ed instantly turned back her.

"Winry!" She looked at him innocently.

"What is it?"

"Are you telling me that you are actually going to eat all of that?" he yelled as he remembered her order: appetizers, two main courses, and two desserts.

"Well I haven't eaten good food in a while, and I actually do a lot of work in Rush Valley, so my appetite has gone up!" She said as she patted her stomach. Ed sighed and accepted the fate of his wallet. Their lighthearted conversation followed soon after as they waited for their food.

"Can you believe he thought I'd do all that work for free…? Ed, is everything ok?" Winry asked as she noticed that Ed began to look distant. He narrowed his eyes as he had been zoning in on a few suspicious shadows that had be shuffling endlessly near the window.

"Winry, could you go and hide out in the bathroom for a bit?"

"What? Why do you want me to do that?"

"Just do it ok, and don't come out until you've seen my face at this table."


End file.
